


Symbol of Brotherhood

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anti-Hero, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Morally Ambiguous Character, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: The Frost Sisters knew they hadn't made the best first impression on the Underground so they decide to call in another younger friendlier face from the Hellfire Club. Iuzku or  Deku whose been the only human member of the Hellfire Club and a younger brother for the hive-mind  telepaths. A boy who wouldn't give up for his dream of a better future for all mutants and a habit of bringing out the best in people. A boy who wants everyone to know the full aspect of their powers and their history.





	Symbol of Brotherhood

Lorna couldn't explain why she had an urge to get some fresh air in the middle of the night or why there was a teenager there waiting for her. He had green hair like hers but it had dark shadows. He looked to be around the age of the youngest Strucker and had a huge smile on his face. With that and the freckles on his face Lorna couldn't even pretend to be scared of him. He had a white buttoned up shirt, black vest and tie, and gloves. Lorna thought he would be better fit in a school uniform shouting some chant or volunteering to clean up some place filled with trash. He was fit but Lorna doubted he would try to harm you. 

" I can't believe I'm standing here talking to you." She hadn't said a word before he start talked extremely fast. About her powers, her life, and who she denied was her father. Things she hadn't mentioned in years. " Your Lorna Dane daughter of Magneto a King at the Hellfire Club. I admired your father and your early heroic actions. The things you swept under the rug including those humans you made fall under a overpass. I've been told of what you can do and the slight interference and increase of your powers while your with child. Your brave for doing all of this while carrying another life in you. But your not trying anything new with your powers just focusing on destruction and strikes. Think about the iron in the blood of people. Screws, and metal rods implanted in others to make them walk again. Braces, and stitches there's a lot you need to try out. There's a lot of humans who need more creative ways to lose." 

" Your with the the Hellfire Club?" He kept a smile on his face even though he could see her disbelief. He took out a medallion from his pocket. It wasn't just any medallion but her's. She thought she left that thing behind to rust." You've been researching me? Wait a minute sisters are you telling me your a member of the Cuckoos screwed up flock?"

" Yeah for a few years. I'm sort of their adoptive little brother. Their mom saw my thoughts when I was a kid. Look I really need to go Esme told me to keep this a short talk but I mumble now and then. You need to know in the Hellfire Club you could be royalty. And Erik regretted leaving you." He gave her the medallion and shook her hand." Polaris you need to decide what you think is needed. I'm not asking you to treat humans like insects and have a god complex. Just be you. Sorry for wasting too much time." He ran off nearly vanishing into the shadows but she called out. " Who are you?" " Izuku Midoriya but my family calls me Deku. But soon enough you'll all know me. I'll come through the front door next time." She lost sight of him. She couldn't grasp how a kid with a smile that bright or a personality like that dwell with people like the Frosts or stand killing. And how come he never tried a few of the things he suggested. It was weird how he called the accidents she caused prior to the Mutant Underground heroic. He clearly had a different definition of hero and she counted as one in his book. Izuku sneezed shortly before he entered the car where Esme was in the driver seat." Is she interested? Did I screw things up?" He asked worried. Esme started the car and smiled at him. " Little brother the ideas and truths you shared are more then enough. You did great." She ruffled his hair." Your better than the three of us at meeting with people. Now we rest." It was almost the exact same sight Esme saw those years ago. Back when he was a little boy who kept a notebook on him. A nervous smile as he put on his seat belt and looking at her. Her little brother would never change.


End file.
